FRIEND
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Masih pantaskah Naruto memanggil Sasuke teman setelah semua yang terjadi di Lembah akhir?


**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

Fic by Benjiro** 'ANBU Tora' **Hirotaka

**.**

**.**

**Friend**

**.**

**.**

**Warning** : Setting sebelum **Shippuden**.

**.**

**.**

Naruto terus berlari menyusuri sebuah lorong gelap. Setitik cahaya terang di ujung lorong adalah tujuannya. Dia ingin segera keluar dari kegelapan yang menyesakkan ini. Tapi anehnya walau sudah berlari cukup lama, setitik cahaya itu tetap merupakan sebuah titik saja. Tidak lebih.

Naruto pun berhenti sejenak untuk membasuh peluh yang begitu banyak menetes dari wajahnya. Tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah, napasnya pun sudah tak beraturan. Naruto tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang berada. Semua serba gelap. Dia bahkan tak bisa melihat tubuhnya yang lain karena terlalu pekatnya. Yang ia tahu, lorong ini seperti labirin tak berujung.

Sebuah layar lebar tahu-tahu sudah berada dihadapan Naruto yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Sebuah lampu sorot entah dari mana, muncul mengarah ke layar itu. Seperti sebuah film dokumenter, layar itu memutar berbagai kejadian yang pernah dilalui Naruto. Dia seakan dipaksa untuk mengingat kembali berbagai kejadian itu.

Mulai dari dimusuhi oleh seluruh penduduk desa. Melakukan berbagai hal konyol hanya untuk diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Masuk ke akademi, bertemu guru Iruka dan ditipu oleh Mizuki. Lulus menjadi genin serta bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Sakura di tim Kakashi. Menjalankan berbagai misi. Mengikuti ujian Chuunin dan bertemu Orochimaru. Bertarung melawan Gaara. Bersama guru Jiraiya mencari Tsunade dan belajar jurus baru, Rasengan.

Lalu pertarungan pertama melawan Sasuke di atap rumah sakit. Bersama Shikamaru dan yang lain berusaha untuk membawa pulang Sasuke yang pergi dengan para ninja Oto bawahan Orochimaru. Dan tentu saja pertarungan hebat antara dirinya dengan Sasuke di lembah akhir. Naruto gagal untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Padahal sebelum pergi, Naruto sudah berjanji pada Sakura.

Menyakitkan. Itu yang Naruto rasakan. Rasa sakit itu begitu membekas melebihi saat dia dimusuhi semua penduduk desa. Naruto merasa jadi orang yang paling rendah karena merasa sudah ingkar janji. Perasaan sedih dan putus asa pun tak kuasa menyesakkan dadanya. Dia ingin menangis, tapi Naruto dulu sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis lagi apapun alasannya.

Layar itu kini berganti menjadi sosok pemuda berambut raven yang begitu dikenal Naruto. Lambang klan Uchiha terlihat dipunggung baju biru tua pemuda itu. Dia Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto berusaha beranjak ke tempat Sasuke, tapi kakinya jadi begitu terasa berat untuk digerakan. Sementara Sasuke sendiri sekarang terlihat berlari menjauh. Naruto mencoba berteriak memanggil nama temannya itu. Tapi itu sia-sia saja. Sasuke seperti tak mendengar dan terus berlari seakan tak peduli.

Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik tubuhnya tenggelam ke dalam tanah. Dia mulai panik dan berusaha untuk tidak semakin tenggelam dengan menggapai apapun disekitarnya yang bisa dijadikan sebagai pegangan. Naruto makin putus asa.

Sosok Sasuke semakin terlihat kecil dan menjadi sebuah titik dimata Naruto. Lampu yang tadi menyorot ke arah layar pun kini padam. Gelap kembali menyelubungi tempat Naruto berada. Sebelum tubuhnya tertelan semua, Naruto hanya berkata lirih. "Kembalilah, Sasuke! Jangan pergi."

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Naruto merasa seseorang sepertinya mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Naruto pun berusaha membuka mata. Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari mulutnya begitu dia merasakan kepalanya terasa berat. Samar-samar Naruto dapat melihat sosok Godaime Hokage yang menatapnya serius. Sementara dua wanita berpakaian serba putih, berdiri mengapit sang Hokage.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto begitu menyadari dia terbaring disebuah ruangan yang serba putih. Sinar matahari sore masuk melewati jendela kaca yang setengahnya tertutup tirai yang juga putih.

"Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit, Naruto. Kakashi menemukanmu pingsan di lembah akhir. Dia lantas langsung membawamu kesini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke?" Tsunade bertanya meminta jawaban.

"Aku...itu...," Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening. Pandangannya malah dia alihkan menerawang keluar melewati jendela rumah sakit.

"Tadi kau mengigau sambil memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke," kata sang Hokage lagi. "Aku tak tahu seberapa penting Sasuke buatmu. Tapi tak ada teman yang melukai temannya seperti ini. Kau terluka cukup parah."

Perkataan Tsunade terasa begitu menohok hati Naruto. Masih pantaskah Sasuke dianggap sebagai kawannya setelah semua yang terjadi?

"Bukan, nenek Tsunade!" Naruto berkata menarik perhatian sang Hokage wanita pertama itu. "Bukan salah Sasuke yang membuatku seperti ini. Kami bertarung sebagai sesama shinobi Konoha dan aku kalah. Aku ternyata belum kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang terdekatku. Aku masih terlalu lemah."

Tsunade awalnya terkejut dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Naruto. Tapi tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jika kau sudah menyadarinya, mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk jadi lebih kuat lagi. Kelak kau tidak hanya akan melindungi orang-orang terdekatmu, seluruh Konoha juga harus kau lindungi. Bukankah cita-citamu adalah jadi Hokage Konoha suatu saat nanti, Naruto?"

Naruto pun menatap Tsunade dan ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, nek."

"Sekarang istirahatlah dulu. Kau terluka dibanyak tempat dibagian tubuhmu. Orang biasa mungkin akan langsung mati kalau menerima luka-luka sepertimu. Aku juga harus memeriksa keadaan Chouji dan Neji. Mereka berdua juga terluka cukup parah. Tapi untunglah mereka sudah tak apa-apa."

"Baik, nek!"

Tsunade pun beranjak pergi diikuti oleh dua suster yang bersamanya, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di ruangan itu.

Naruto kembali menatap keluar jendela. Rona jingga sekarang memenuhi langit diatas sana. Teman? Sasuke bagi Naruto bahkan lebih dari seorang teman. Mereka mempunyai begitu banyak kesamaan. Sama-sama sendiri dan kesepian. Naruto dulu berpikir kalau dia mungkin akan selamanya sendiri. Kesepian dalam sebuah lorong gelap sendiri. Tapi begitu bertemu guru Iruka, guru kakashi, Sakura dan juga sasuke, Naruto merasa dia tidak sendiri lagi. Sasuke bagi Naruto adalah seperti saudara yang belum pernah dia miliki bertahun-tahun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini, Sasuke? Aku tahu aku masih terlalu lemah. Aku belum pantas untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ku sayangi. Tapi aku yakin. Aku akan semakin kuat. Akan ku penuhi janjiku pada Sakura. Aku takkan menarik kata-kataku karena itu jalan ninja ku. Tunggu saja disana, Sasuke!"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**A/N **: Saia lagi pengen nyoba bikin fic yang genre-nya friendship. Semoga fic ini sesuai dengan genre itu. Saia sengaja tidak memasukan begitu banyak adegan untuk Sasuke, karena jujur saja saia takut Sasuke-nya OOC. Semoga kalian berkenan membacanya, dan kalau sempat tolong kasih pendapat lewat **REVIEW**. Terima kasih. ^_^**  
**


End file.
